I Hear Your Heart Beat to the Beat of the Drums
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: After graduating from college Blaine moves to NYC. He expects to make friends and fits in straight away but when he realizes that his only friend is his cat Pavarotti he decides he needs some social interactions. He finds himself at Hummel-Berry's; a local cafe where he meets a blue eyed angel he's sure he's fallen in love with. AU. ONE SHOT.


_I Hear Your Heart Beat to the Beat of the Drums_

When Blaine first moved to New York he had expected his life to be exciting; filled with the thrills of the night life, every night partying it up never having a spare second and his ears constantly filled with the too-loud thrumming of music. He thought that it would be exhilarating and new. In short, it wasn't.

At 26 years old and fresh out of college with a shiny degree in Music Education and a job at a prestigious arts high school lined up for the fall Blaine was in a rut. There weren't parties, no loud music and there were plenty of seconds to spare. He'd moved out to New York after he'd graduated a month earlier and since his arrival the only friend he'd made was the cat he'd decided to adopt-Pavarotti- from a local animal shelter.

One Friday Blaine and Pavarotti are curled up snuggling on the couch of Blaine's decent sized apartment watching old re-runs of Project Runway and eating Chinese food. He's dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt. The program finishes and Blaine clicks off the T.V with the push of a button on the remote. He sighs and rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees white spots.

"You know what Pav?" he says to his cat. He's petting the baby cat's head, lightly scratching behind his ears. The cat meows in response. "I'm tired of being cooped up in here. I'm going to go out tonight" he declares. The cat just keeps purring until Blaine gets up- for which he receives an irritated hiss.

Blaine showers and shaves his scruff, gets dressed in a tight fitting light gray dress shirt and pulls on his skin tight jeans. He tucks in his shirt and pulls on his favourite belt his mother had gotten him. He gels down his hair and slips on his black oxfords before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out into the warm New York air.

He walk for a little while until he ends up at a small café/club called Hummel-Berry's. He knew from when his brother had given him the grand tour of the city that there was no alcohol sold there but it was still a trendy place. He decided to check it out.

The minute he walked in there that it was the kind of place where he belonged. The lights were dim but there were hundreds of tiny twinkling white Christmas lights attached to the ceiling, there are black tables and chairs scattered around the room but Blaine notices that no table and chair set is the same. They are all different and they almost look _antique_. Other than that the room is pretty trendy. The walls are painted dark blue and the counter where Blaine assumes that they sell drinks and such is shiny silver. The floor is concrete and there is a small stage at the front of the club where most people are facing; as it turns out there is a person up on the stage singing. The person is not very good though Blaine quickly learns so he directs his attention to acquiring a beverage.

"Excuse me" he says to the small petite brown haired girl dressed in a tiny red and black dress with a matching red lip behind the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" she asks. Suddenly Blaine feels twice as old as he actually is. He realizes that he should get used to people calling him sir as he is going to be a teacher in just a few short months.

"Um, can I get a medium drip please?" he says.

"Coming right up!" she says happily. She makes him his coffee and he hands her a ten. She gets his change but he waves her off telling her to keep the change. He smiles graciously then goes back to whatever she was doing before Blaine walked up. He decides sitting at the café is better then going to back to his apartment so he makes his way to a table in the middle of the room. Just as he settles in the small girl that made his coffee comes up on the stage.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I just want to thank you for coming out tonight and to introduce the next performer; Kurt Hummel. Not only is he the co-owner of this café but he is also my best friend so please give him a warm welcome" she concludes her short speech and walks of stage but not before hugging someone standing in the wings. That said someone walks on stage after the hug and Blaine's heart stops.

The man is beautiful. He has pale, creamy porcelain skin that stretches over his tall, lean body. His eyes; damn his eyes. Blaine could get lost in them for hours. They're pale blue with specks of green and gray and brown. Blaine doesn't even know how that's possible but he decides he loves the color. Hell, it's his new favourite colour. His eyes trace up further to the man's perfectly coiffed chestnut locks. There are a few lighter streaks in his fringe that draw light and make his hair look impossibly shiny. Blaine resists the urge to run his fingers through it. The man opens his mouth to start talking and Blaine loses himself in the angel's soft voice.

"Hello, I'm Kurt and tonight I'll be performing a cover of Ke$ha's0'Die Young' I hope you like it" he says confidently. He nods to the piano player and soon his voice joins the music. Blaine has to pick his jaw up off the floor when Kurt opens his mouth and the songs lyrics spill out. He's perfect.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

He's singing an acoustic version of the dance song and Blaine doesn't think he's ever heard anything so devastatingly beautiful. Kurt dances ever so slightly along with the song. He sways his hips in a way that should be illegal and points his fingers out towards the audience; it makes his arms look terrifically long. Blaine swears Kurt pointed at him.

_Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up  
That magic that we got nobody can touch_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

He finishes the song and Blaine literally feels his heart melted and sticking messily to his insides. There are butterflies in his stomach and he just knows that he has to introduce himself to the angel. He doesn't know why yet but it's like there's a tether connecting them and something is pulling him inevitably towards the man. He doesn't even know for sure he's gay but based on the tight black jeans, dark blue dress shirt and strappy knee high boots he has a pretty good hypothesis.

He decides to talk to the man. The worst thing that could happen is that he'd be rejected, and he's had plenty of experience with that. He walks right up to him; he's standing beside the stage talking to a few of the café's patrons. He waits until they're gone before he speaks up. He turns to him and he stretches out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine"

"Kurt"


End file.
